User talk:Tiktaalik/Archive 2
Scofield Edits Yes, Charlie Prince uses a Schofield Model 3 in 3:10 to Yuma, the problem is: that has absolutely no bearing on information regarding the weapon in game or even real world information. Then: where do it stop? The Schofield revolver was used by The Schofield Kid in Unforgiven. The Schofield was used in a composite weapon in Resident Evil 4. The Schofield was used by Imperial Russia. Iver Johnson, H&R, American Firearms, etc all copied the popular top latch design pioneered by the S&W Schofield to produce inexpensive pocket pistols for self defense and target shooting. All that information is just as relevant as the fact that Charlie Prince uses Schofields in 3:10 to Yuma. Understand? That discussion won't really achieve anything quickly, it'll just break down to exactly what's going on now, but take longer to reach that point. I honestly don't think that we need to talk about what guns are used in what movies on ANY of the pages. It makes no sense to talk about guns in movies if we're talking about a game. There's an entire website dedicated to guns in movies that people can refer to. Mentioning that the "exact same model" is used in 3:10 to Yuma also makes more of a connection between the game and movie than truly exists. Like I said, we might as well mention EVERY time a Schofield is shown in a movie, rather than just 3:10 to Yuma if we're gonna talk about 3:10 to begin with. Just my opinion, and I act on my opinion. CantRelax You know what? I'm going to apologize first off. I'm coming off as more hostile than I actually feel and mean to be. But, I'm going to remove superficial information and change incorrect information without consulting a committee. Like the "45 Long Colt is long because of ACP" BS someone posted up or random movie mentions on pages, as that's what a wiki is. In anycase, sorry for seeming so hostile. CantRelax I think I found a decent compromise. Instead of stating a random movie, we tie RDR in with the recent revisionist western tradition, combined with the idea that there were more guns in the west than the 1873. I hope the edit is up to your expectations, but I feel this makes a better case for mentioning films regarding the weapon. My reasoning is to place RDR in the same category as revisionist westerns regarding firearms. Think about Western films: how often do you see the Schofield?! Just in recent revisionist pieces, right? So, I think this'll work. CantRelax Hmm... So I was wondering, with the recent flood of game reviews, for Redemption, is a Reception section called for?'-- C2' / 00:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'll update as much as I can. Quick question, should I include a description of the review, or simply put what the site gave the review, and a link to the review?'-- C2' / 00:32, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandals There's been a lot of vandalism really recently, all of the "Unregistered Contributers" I've checked have been adding random things to pages, such as IT'S OVER 9000! and faggot to another page. 99.238.181.140 is one of the ip addresses of the vandals :P EvanChandler326 00:39, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ironically I was about to post the same thing. I was edit blocked :( here.'-- C2' / 00:41, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Question Is it standard to use third-person, or first-person in articles? Like, is using the word "you" acceptable?'-- C2' / 01:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :I gotcha, I've just seen a heavy use of the word "you" and was wondering if that was part of your MoS.'-- C2' / 01:23, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Again... The Posse page is getting hit a lot today by vandals, is there any way to lock the page for a day or something? Hope I'm not bothering you with all of this haha. Just trying to keep this site as clean as possible while I'm waiting the last four hours till this game is is my possesion. EvanChandler326 01:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Again, I revert the edit, you report EvanChandler :P. And umm.... there, it is called protecting.'-- C2' / 01:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) And this guy.'-- C2' / 01:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Haha well at least we're on top of our game xP Can we do that? Or is it up to the administrators to handle that? EvanChandler326 01:11, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, only admins have the protect page function.'-- C2' / 01:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : : I kinda figured, oh well maybe this will get seen. At least this gives me something to do while I'm waiting for midnight. :EvanChandler326 01:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for the spam Tiktaalik.....'-- C2' / 01:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha this is true. I'll be leaving now :P EvanChandler326 01:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. This guy needs blocking.'-- C2' / 02:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hate to be a bother, but the page needs to be deleted, and user needs to be blocked.'-- C2' / 02:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... this is becomming really bothersome. Answer Phone I like the message beep :) Work .. Had to overwork today, i hope there wasn't to much release crazyness around here. Will be on tomorrow though Anyway did you manage to get hold of the game yet? worth the wait ? WugHD2.0(talk) 00:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) are you the main Admin ?SteppeNomad 23:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Red users Hey there, I lately have seen alot of users withouth Talk and User pages, is this because they delete them or that the wikia bot forgets to send them that intro message? Its kinda annoying when you cant click their names and have to do it manually. And tbh i can't be bothered when an anon just comes here to Vandalize to put or the template And Of-topic: Whats the side mission you enjoy most? i tend to do alot of sidemissions/jobs in these games. WugHD2.0(talk) 15:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hahahaha, swweet. Is the hunting as good as they say? i have really looked forward to hunting since the day i heard about it. And i was amazed how deadly those Random encounters are you just told me about :O, gunna be fun. WugHD2.0(talk) 16:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Hey, The Colt M1911 should be called the High Power Pistol. As I start buying all the weapons with the money I got from Blackjack I will leave the replacement names which you haven't already got here. TheShadowXi 21:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Also I have edited the Colt M1911 article to be set up for the High Power Pistol so just changing the name of that would probably be easier TheShadowXi 21:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Last message! I'm going to call it a night but before I go the Tomahawk isn't in the game as far as I know. Cheers, TheShadowXi 21:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Oi. The High Power Pistol is a Colt 1903, not FN 1903, you tell by the length of the slide and barrel. The 1911 does make an in game appearance, but by way of cutscene, not gameplay. I'm asking you to revert the article back to my last edit. CantRelax Second opinion This guy thinks his block is unfair: here This is how it went, he was posting pointless blogs so i warned him and banned him for 2 hours to read the rules, then he came back and continued his previous behaviour so i stated he learned nothing and blocked him for one month. Now he thinks its unfair, can you review this case i don't want to be labeled unfair. WugHD2.0(talk) 00:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Also Admin kryten from RDN wants to help us out on the wiki as admin,he doesnt have Admin experience but he does have experience as editor. And maybe we should promote The Black Artist to rollback user. We are heavily understaffed, the wikia is getting messier each day..even some edittors blog or msg me about it. WugHD2.0(talk) 00:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) It was wikia's fault, honest! I tried to purge the latest blog posts by editing the page, and saving without editing. I didn't know they had this new system, last time I edited a comment page like that, I entered some wikitext to get it up. Either way, due to me being Norwegian and having set my settings to Norwegian, it decided to create a new page in Norwegian rather than updating the old one, which was in a different language, English. Can you delete this? Sorry for any inconvenience. I'll get back to editing now. -=KAG=-The VaultNO 22:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Removing all text from a page doesn't delete it I see you've gone over the pages I marked with the Delete template. You've simply removed all the text. Well, this doesn't delete the page. You need to physically delete it, with the button that's on the toolbar near the top of the article, in the same place you'll find the Edit, History, Move and Watch buttons. Cheers. -=KAG=-The VaultNO 10:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Why did you delete Category:Outfits? I restored it. It might be empty aside from its subcategory, but it's an important part of the multi-game category tree. Ausir(talk) 08:03, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Stagecoach page Can you rob stagecoaches? If so, is that the kinda thing you'd put on the Stagecoach page? If so, I'll go figure out how to rob one and edit the page. DJ TechnoBrat 22:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) DJ TechnoBrat Hey there Billy. Epic post at my thread, anyway my Gamertag is Barsufa and ive added you but i haven't seen you onlin yet. ill be on tomorrow and i have a headset so you can enjoy some sing and dance from me. haha nahh ill behave for this time.. Just got legend of the west outfit yeeehaaaww. Cheers! WugHD2.0(talk) 22:53, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello there 2 hour ban Hey dude, Sorry i didnt get your warning until it was too late. I thought that people would actually want to see what the real guns looked like versus just the video game. Sorry about that. That said, i kept putting them up because i didnt get the warning so i just wanted to let you know that there was no disrespect intended! Look forward to contributing more! Once Again, Sorry for the Confusion! --Prey I was wondering if the admins had any problems with me adding in weapon information for RDR's multiplayer? (Unlocks and such) You Deleted It You deleted my "Red Dead Money Guide" Wiki page. Why? You said there was already one made, but that had simple links to other Wiki pages. I was going to create a very in depth one, writting all my own things and giving suggestions. If I can't upload it here, I guess I'll have to quit this wiki and find another Red Dead Redemption wiki/make my own MistahSnipah 02:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome to the team Why, thank you. Glad I can be of help here.--WouldYouKindly 19:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: BeardedHoplite I deleted a picture?! I apologize, I didn't know. Bearded Hoplite 00:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) JoeBoe1998 GJ on getting rid of that guy before he became a problem. He was banned on the CoD Wiki because he was using a sockpuppet account in order to evade a block for unacceptable language. Darkman 4 20:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I just didn't want it to seem like i was passing him onto you to deal with. Darkman 4 20:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Good show, I was keeping an eye on him since the second he made that blog, but you made the "final blow" before me :P--WouldYouKindly 20:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: :: :: :: I was going through some of the maintenance reports in this case and . is already empty, could use some help from someone more familiar with the details of weapons in the game for all those "Winchester" articles. Is there any way to opt out of these stupid website achievements? Reset my score to zero? I love achievements in video games but here I don't need any points, I don't need any badges, I just want to help out. I'm not kidding, message someone at Wikia and tell them to set my score to -1000 or something --31stCenturyMatt 15:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Nice edits so far Donkey page. Would you please delete the donkey page? Simply, there are no donkeys in the game. Thanks. Mynameiscool 19:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Maps Should we have separate articles for the maps as this can include tactics for each map and the guns you get on each obviously linking to there respective articles, you could obviously just have them mentioned in the trivia section of the respective gun pages as well Answers I believe that I granted you admin rights on the Answers - let me know if this isn't the case. - Wagnike2 03:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Hey, is it possible for me to become an administator?, if so how? Yours sincerly carlos 'quickdraw' burritos. I can answer this myself: No An admin is the highest rank possible, AKA owning the wiki. You can become a moderator, don't ask me how, but not an admin. MistahSnipah 02:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Location Just a heads up, I attempted to fix up the Template:Infobox location, I think this is better than what we had before. Though, I wasn't sure whether or not to leave the inhabitants part on it. - Wagnike2 20:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for the help. I didn's think someone would answer so quickly. --CryGame-- Another Achievement Booster Hey, you might want to check out User:GTA all day's activity, it would indicate that he has at least been achievement boosting a little bit. Though I can't tell to what extent, he might just need spoken to or a short couple day ban. I'll leave the decision up to you. - Wagnike2 17:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Graveyard people I will do that... :) thanks for the help. Xbox or Ps3? xbox or Ps3? Quit improving my improvements! Who do you think you are, some kind of author in Canada that's going to university? Oh wait you are....just teasing, nice to see my polish polished even more. ShotgunMosquito 01:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Joeboe1998 I suggest that you remove the content from his userpage and delete the template he made. --CodExpert 19:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) vandal Unregistered contributer 99.144.231.175 vandalised some pages. I'm not sure what to do when i come across them. vandal Unregistered contributer 99.144.231.175 vandalised some pages. I'm not sure what to do when i come across them. Bumfree 22:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: oh dear lord what have I done? I think it was instinctively hitting back in my browser to make changes after viewing the preview that messed things up. I'm having another go at it now. I also intend to give the article a more thorough clean tomorrow. I was going to remove duplicate reports, rewrite the more verbose ones, and perhaps categorize things to make it a little easier for whichever poor Rockstar employee is tasked with going through it. Any suggestions for how best to organize it would be appreciated, as would attempts to dissuade me from such a futile act. Frogtopus 02:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Content removed while adding... Hey there fella, I guess the editing requirements are pretty strict here, as you deleted my article while I was writing it. I was trying to figure out how to add a new category of "bugs", and "water" was going to be my first entry, but you apparently decided that this content had no relevancy to the Wiki. I dunno about you, but I sort of figure the fact that instant death will occur in any water more than about ankle deep is a bit of a bug, and I'm not certain why you feel this is irrelevant. In any case, is there a page you can direct me to that notes what types of new content are allowed, not allowed, so I don't waste my time in the future? An Outlaws return I noticed there is no page on the mission "An Outlaws Return" Is there anyway I or some one else can help? Yeah, the page you created was due to an apparent misspelling of Outlaw. The page is there.ShotgunMosquito 01:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Question about article flaggings Is there a way to mark just a particular section of a wikipage for possible deletion? I've reviewed Seth's page, and there's one section (on his sexual preference) which just seems so OUT OF PLACE. ShotgunMosquito 01:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) question to the answer is there, then, any difference between delete and spoiler? You wrote spoiler but I suspect you mean delete. blaff Blaff 60.... er- what ever his Username is.... alot of people are thinking he is a booster... What do you think? Ok...this may sound suspicious or annoying but clearly, I am not or thinking to be a "booster". I am experienced in editing but I don't race on achievements or something...I don't care on what rank am I in the leaderboard or something but I'm just doing my job as a Wikian editor. I just forget sometimes to check my edits because of "heading shortcuts" where to edit something. I don't want any suspicions, conflicts or troubles to any users out there and I'm sorry for any inconveniences or troubles that I made.--Blaff 60 23:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Need Consistency in Animals I'm thinking there needs to be consistency in the "template" used for each animal. Some have their loots listed, some don't; some loots are listed as loots and some as hunting and some as skinning and some as well something else. I'm not sure which term to use, and would like some feedback! ShotgunMosquito 01:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Categorising I left a message on the Red Dead Redemption Category talk page - and am just wondering if everything that is in/related to the game should be in this category? Tricky898 01:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Question how do you get the badge for editing 3 blog posts. i've already edited 3 but it doesnt seem to work. care to help? Administration Candidacy Hey Tiktaalik! Yeah I'm still very interested in becoming an Admin here on the Wiki. I don't have any experience as an Admin on any other Wiki's, but I have been a Mod/Admin on a few forums so I know a bit about controlling the baddies. I scan A LOT of the pages every day to look for even the smallest inconsistency/error/etc., so yes I will be able to help out lots in looking for people that are only interested in their personal gain or in making everyone else's days a living hell. Thanks for considering me for an Admin position! I didn't expect it to be so soon! This is definitely an encouragement to get back on the Wiki lots! Juicestain09 16:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) hey hello im wesley and im pretty new on the RDR wikia however i have a lot of experience thanx to the Fallout wikia or as its called The Vault so i made a little chance to one of the pages i wonder what you think of this layout, btway this layout is specificly aimed for the animal pages http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Bobcat. Kind Regards, Wesleyeye 07:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Moderator I'm thinking that since most of the Admins are active and mostly full, why just have a Moderator, though they are very helpful in times of need.--Blaff 60 18:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) hello hello im wesley and im pretty new on the RDR wikia however i have a lot of experience thanx to the Fallout wikia or as its called The Vault so i made a little chance to one of the pages i wonder what you think of this layout, btway this layout is specificly aimed for the animal pages http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Bobcat. ps dunno if u already read my other message i dont see it anymore so i thought i give it another go and i also chanced the Buck appriciate it if you would take a look at them. Kind Regards, Wesleyeye 07:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC)